A single tear that contained a life time of pain
by KazyCMfan
Summary: Who knew the pain one of their own had been been suppressing for nearly 15 years.  What hell laid in wait? and can she recover again or will she just crumble in herself? Ratings might change.
1. The start of the end

**A/N: Hope you enjoy please give comments help is great to Receive **

**F.Y.I Emily is in her mid-30s in this.**

* * *

><p>_~*A single tear that contained a life time of pain*~_<p>

* * *

><p><em>"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love." - Washington Irving<em>

* * *

><p>"F.B.I Freeze!" Morgan screamed as he turned into the kitchen; there stood a tall man in his mid-40s, brown messy hair, jeans and a black button up shirt with a gun in his hand.<p>

As he faced Morgan a sadistic smirk surged across his face, the suspect, for once, actually dropped the gun on the floor and let Morgan arrest him.

After returning to the station and putting him into and interrogation room it made her rethink this case, other than a man with a gun they had nothing, hell they didn't ever know his name and even with DNA, they still didn't know anything about him and he knew it.

He had a file but that file was under such a secure system even Garcia couldn't break it, the only way into that file was a password, a password that whoever had it would never give it, someone obviously did not want anyone to know what laid beneath it, the question was who didn't want anyone to know what was in it, that question however was what everyone on the team wanted to know; the answer laid right in front of them, the person who knew it was right there. Only what laid beneath that file was horrible and even this person had to suppress that memory in order to live, the person, the only person who knew that password had forgotten that memory and for good reason. So…. Where did that leave the team? The only way to crack this case involved one of their own having to relive that memory; one that nearly destroyed their life and from such a young age.

"So what do we do now? Just ask him questions? I mean we literally have nothing at all except a guy, name still unknown, with a gun" JJ asked as she looked to the team

"We do what we do best, we get into his head and try to find those girls" Hotch answered her returning the eyes of his team.

* * *

><p>Thinking as was she watched on as Hotch, Morgan and Rossi tried to get in his head she remembered the details of the case, 6 bodies found all-around Chicago, all between the ages of 12-14, females, raped numerous times, beaten to death, then tossed on the side of the road like garbage. Apparently this unsub kept them for 5 days, no food or water always taken in 3s so that meant he still had 3 young girls somewhere; they had been tipped off by a neighbour that said the guy down the street fit the profile given to the public. He had a type, now that was an understatement; they were all brunettes with brown eyes and had pale skin, all tall and thin, all beautiful, all had come from wealthy families, although for most unsubs who have wealthy victims was about the money but with this unsub it's all about the torture. All great students, going to great schools. All taken after a party of some sort.<p>

But something seemed off about everything going on with this guy and the more she thought about it the bigger the feeling of something not being right got. It was wrong he should have fought but it was like he was happy that he was found and the reason he had given was that was something about the fact that the team actually thought it was him and that they were totally wrong and that it had amused him.

* * *

><p>They had been questioning him for about 2 hours and still got nothing at all. After checking on the guys progress she went back to the room that contained the white boards and everything else they had on this case. JJ, Reid and Garcia (Garcia-via video call) were going through everything again and again trying to find something to use to get into this guy's head. About an hour later Morgan emerged from the interrogation room, you could tell he was pissed off as was everyone else on his team. Time was running out.<p>

"Prentiss, have you guys found anything?" Morgan asked as he walked towards her.

"No, nothing, guys we have nothing, nothing at all, hell we don't even have a name and these girls are gonna either run out of time or the unsub will be realised and will probably go kill them and up and leave and then he'll be in the wind. What the hell are we supposed to do? We've had him for what about 3 and a half hours and nothing. ... What if he wanted to get caught? I mean you saw what he did when Morgan cuffed him; it was almost like he wanted to be caught in order to what? Toy with us." She was about to lose it and this was a case like no other it was like they had been no use at all on this case. All anyone could do was look at each other.

"I think we just need to get something, one thing to use, if only we had that password, it's like someone's protecting him." Reid answered as he looked to Prentiss.

* * *

><p>After 6 hours of questioning Rossi finally came out to the team and cleared his throat to gain there attention.<p>

What is it? Have you got something?" JJ spoke first.

"No but he said that he had something to say but he's only going to say it if the team and only the team are there" Rossi said as he turned and motioned for them to follow him.

"Ok" they all answered

* * *

><p>"Ok we are all here so want do you want to tell us?" Hotch asked as he spoke to the unsub. They were all now in the room just outside the interrogation room big enough for everyone to fit into and be comfortable.<p>

"Uh yes you all are, however I only want to talk to one of you the others are simply her to watch and you must watch or... well you can guess" the unsub said looking at all of them but focusing on one Emily Prentiss.

"Ok, witch one of us would you like to speak to?" Hotch asked trying to keep a calm voice but everyone by now wanted to rip his head off.

"Uh, mmm…. I chose the hot brunette, I mean, as you people would put it, she is more my type. No offence agents." The unsub kept his voice calm and his eyes on her eyes, like she was the only one in the room witch creep her out completely but she kept a emotionless face.

"Ok, so what do you want to tell me" she asked trying her best to keep the anger from reaching her vocal cords.

"Oh no Agent not here, you and I in the room no else; everyone else behind the glass" he said never taking his eyes off hers the brunette held his stare strongly and nodded.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss had hated her parents for most of her life and in the last 10 years she had started to stop, started to forget.<p>

But now it was all going to come back and with one hell of a thud.

The only question left is can she recover from this again.

After forgetting about this every pain for nearly 15 years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: all will be uncovered soon please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. The break

A single tear that contained a life time of pain

"Ok, everyone is where you want them so talk. Want so you want to say?" Emily started once all were in their place.

"Uh...so little time so much to discuss. Ok so you people think I did this right? Well why don't you show me the pictures and I'll see what pops into my head" The unsub said with the same sadistic smile as when they had first meet him.

"First tell me why you chose now to start talking? And if you really aren't the unsub then why do you want to see the photos?" She asked him while tilting her head to the side. Trying to find something either from his body language of his words.

"Well if your _team _really are as desperate as I think you are you will do what I say without question; now let's see those photos shall we." Trying to take control of this situation is how he gets off but given that this is the only way to find these girls she decides to give him the control even though she's giving him exactly what he wants.

* * *

><p>So Emily shows him the photos from the crime scene and studies his behaviour. Yet all he can do is smile at them and within seconds a shiver runs down her spine and its then, right at the moment that she knows all he's doing and all he's going to do is taunt them; he's not going to give them anything.<p>

"Ok so tell me why did you want to get caught?" she asked while looking deep into his eyes awaiting an answer.

Silence is all she receives.

"Why did you want to be caught? Because you know the girls only have another 2 days to live at best and you know that no one would ever even know your name? Or do you just want to taunt the people trying to find those girls." She asked waiting once again for a response.

Silence once again.

Emily stood up and walked to the door but was stopped by a chuckle that sparks a familiarity and the sound of his chair moving back and then she hears his voice addressing her.

"Oh_…. dear sweet _Emily you think it's that easy?"He asks her stopping her frozen dead in her spot, followed by another evil chuckle.

How did he know her first name if she had never given it?

"How do you know my name? I didn't give it to you." She said as she walked back to the table glaring down at the unsub.

"Oh I know _you _very well and I have for a long, long time." He said as his smirk widened.

"_I'm sorry,_ do I know you?" she asked with clear sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh yes you do, surely you remember me, I mean as far as I know I left a very big mark in your life, hell maybe I'm the reason your life turned out like this" he said as he returned her glare but as soon as he finish you could tell she was searching her mind and memory for any trace of this unsub.

She searched through her mind and came up with nothing, nothing at all. Emily gave the unsub a very confused look.

A loud laugh filled the room, the laugh of the unsub echoed as it got louder.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name but I assure you that I have never met you before!" she nearly scream as she slammed the file on the table.

"Oh but you do that's what makes this so funny. Ok fine I'll give you a clue, the last time I saw you was when you were only 14 years old." he said as he looked into to her eyes for the spark that would tell him she remembered but didn't see it and the smile that consumed his face vanished.

Had she really forgot him?

YES.

* * *

><p>As she was walking around the table he said "Oh, come on <em>innocent <em>Emily, think."

That what triggered it that name one only used once in her life and then it all came flooding back the screams, the laughter, their smell, their eyes and their touch; when she realize who he was all she could do was stand, frozen in a wave of painful memories. By now she was directly behind the unsub staring blindly into the glass.

"Oh my God" was all she managed to say, still in shock.

Laughing was his response.

"And there it is, finally now can we move on. I can't believe how long it took you"

"That's impossible" was all she managed still in shock.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent Emily it is very possible. And thanks to you I can do whatever I want and get away with it, so…I guess I have to thank you.

All she could do was stand there and stare at, well nothing.

"So tell me Emily how is Sarah?" laughing as he taunted her.

And that was it a name no turning back; not now, she knew it was too later as her body's instinct to this man took over. She turned to face him and pulled him up by his collar, adrenaline filling her body taking full control as she spun round and pushed him up against the glass, hands still firmly around his collar, the glass broke into pieces and flew all around the room as the force of the man was forced upon it.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER! DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs as her hands moved to his neck and then started to squeeze. She repeated her words once again when Morgan came bursting out of nowhere and tried to pulled her off of him but instead only copped a blow to the cheek, only ducking out of the way enough to stop from getting a broken nose. She heard Morgan call for Hotch as she continued to drain the life from him. She felt both Hotch's and Morgan trying to pull her away from the man. Emily could feel the adrenaline beginning to drain from her body allowing the two men finally to pull her from him. As she struggled to get free she could feel their grip on her arms loosen as they moved to the door.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at them. Once at the door they let her go and blocked access to the room, realizing they weren't going to move she let the anger from her face drain like her adrenalin and restore to an emotionless face as she turned to face the hallway and leave she was stopped at first by the rest of her team, JJ, Reid and Rossi, their faces full of confusion and horror of what they had just witnessed and what she had just done. Second the yelling and laughing of the unsub behind her which once again froze her.

"You know they all died because of you; it's all your fault once again!" he started screaming at her before finishing. "Now that Sarah isn't around no one's here to protect you! You know what's coming!" she started to walk forward but was stoped only 3 steps forward.

"We're coming for you!" she could feel the guilt start to over whelm her.

"WE'RE ALL COMING FOR YOU!" After that the world slowed down and she shuddered remembering everything about _THEM and_ Sarah she unwillingly had a single tear roll down her check. And then she was running out the door and into the black SUV.


End file.
